


our song told backwards

by sandstorms



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Yeonjun is whipped, i'm not a yeonkaist, kai wears a skirt, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstorms/pseuds/sandstorms
Summary: They've known each other for eleven years, have been dating for seven of them. It still surprises him, how he's actually spending his life with Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	our song told backwards

**Author's Note:**

> actually, i was supposed to be posting a sookai today but the yeonkai selcas came out, and somehow, i ended up with this.
> 
> be happy and be gay guys.

Kai could've said no. He could've looked Yeonjun in the eyes and said, _I can't do this,_ and there's no doubt that besides subsided disappointment, the older wouldn't pressure him.

But how long have they been together? And it's not like the audience will be uncharted territory for him. He knows Yeonjun's reactions like the back of his hand, if the other actually came down to directly asking him, then he _must_ want it.

Kai is tired, there are dark bags under his eyes, his skin is dry and the best he can say about his hair is that he untangled it before showering. He doesn't feel _pretty_. But Yeonjun hummed praises on his neck just a few minutes ago, so he's counting with some of that same enthusiasm.

He steps carefully out of the bedroom, socked feet sliding easily through the floor. How bad it is that Kai can barely lift his feet from the floor? He's so tired.

The music comes from the kitchen, he finds out. Mr. Brightside. Not The Killers version, Run River North instead. Yeonjun has been obsessing over them for a couple of months now. It's funny, Kai started listening to the band first, bought the wrong CD by mistake, but Yeonjun became the real fan.

It sounds somehow sadder than when Brandon Flowers is the one telling the story, _I'm the Mr. Brightside tonight._ Mr. Brightside is more tangible, as if he can be everyone and at the same time, the unique character of a love story that is doomed to never be the same.

In Kai's case, Mr. Brightside is in every single aspect, _bright._

Yeonjun is chopping onions, wearing a flowery apron that Soobin and Beomgyu gave them for their first anniversary as a gag gift. The spell backtracked though, Yeonjun absolutely loved it. Kai watches him quietly, his bunny slippers that Kai keeps on top of the shoe rack, sleeves rolled to his elbow showing off toned arms.

They have known each other for eleven years, have been dating for seven of them. It still surprises him, how he's actually spending his life with Yeonjun.

Kai hops on the counter, rolling his eyes when the other doesn't even budge, too distracted with his onions. It's one of the good things about growing up, a lot of hesitation washes off, the worry doesn't grow into a monster anymore. Maybe a kitten, Kai loves kittens.

"You came home early, hyung." He calls, feet dangling in the air.

Yeonjun turns to him, already mumbling a response Kai makes no effort to pay attention to. The words get lost behind his teeth, though. His gaze skims slowly from Kai's yellow polka dots socked feet to the dark blue skirt hugging his waist.

"Oh," Yeonjun whispers, locking eyes with Kai. "You did it."

Kai shrugs, yawning as another wave of tiredness hits him. He rests his hands in the space behind him on the counter and watches Yeonjun approach him tacitly like he fears Kai might run off if his steps are too abrupt.

Yeonjun's palms are tepid where they rest on top of Kai's thighs, right in the limit between skin and clothing. He smiles, tenderly.

"Oh my, so pretty." He coos, leaving a kiss on each of Kai's cheeks. His lips are chapped because of the weather, but comforting enough that it still makes Kai chase after his touch. "How can you be so good, Kai-ah?"

Kai can't help, he smiles against Yeonjun's shoulder, biting the flesh over the clothes, lightly. "Because hyung is good to me."

And it's true, isn't it? Kai would wear himself thin if Yeonjun wanted, had he been just a little more greedy. But Yeonjun just asks what he needs, and what Kai can give. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you comfortable?" Yeonjun asks, eyes serious like he hadn't asked this same question thousands of times before. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Kai sighs happily, letting the older fuss over him, and only stops briefly to eye Yeonjun carefully. "It's just a piece of clothing, hyung. I'm fine."

Yeonjun nods, and any worry seems to leave his mind. Kai takes the chance to envelop the other in a hug, nuzzling his nose against Yeonjun's neck.

Kai's definition of love changed several times. First, he remembers loving his parents, lullabies late in the night, hunting monsters under his bed, flicking the lampshade on, and foreheads kisses. _We'll protect you from any monster. Close your eyes, and never worry about them._

Then came his sisters, hushed fights over showering time, Lea teaching him to make lunch boxes and then he teaching Bahiye to do hers, beach vacations, the backseat because he's the middle child, companionship. _Who cares what they say? Who are they compared to us who know you better than anyone?_

And a couple of years later, Soobin. Blind trust, funny anecdotes that no one else would ever laugh, noraebangs and peach soju, if nothing else, someone he could always call home. _I'll always be here._

And then, there's Yeonjun.

"I need to finish dinner, it won't take long," Yeonjun says, albeit he makes no effort to detach himself from Kai. If anything, the hand still on his thigh grows bolder, sliding under the clothing. "You should wait in the living room."

"Why can't I wait in the kitchen?" If he's being honest, the living room sounds like a great idea. The couch looks like the perfect spot for a nap, but Yeonjun has been working longer hours and Kai wants to be kissed breathless still today. "I'll just sit here and look pretty."

Yeonjun chuckles, finally taking a step back and making Kai realize that somehow, he had been between his legs all time long.

"You sure will," He pats Kai's thigh, eyes fond. "And that’s the problem."

Kai laughs, stepping down the counter and smoothing the sides of the skirt. It's cute, he doesn't want it wrinkled. Yeonjun smiles at him and kisses his cheeks again before shooing him out of the kitchen.

Ah yes, there is Yeonjun.

Sometimes Kai forgets he doesn't know Yeonjun since forever, probably because they fell so easily into each other's ways. But no, if he's not wrong, they met when he was a freshman.

Kai's first college's memories go like this: Soobin and he share an apartment and go clubbing during nights they should be studying, they meet Kang Taehyun who is both a genius and the best drinker between all of them and one of the upperclassmen tells him he looks like a puppy.

A more specific memory: he's lost in the Engineering department, looking for Taehyun who affirmed Kai wouldn't have any trouble finding him, just to disappear on him. And he is getting impatient because Taehyun is the one treating him for lunch so he stops the first person that passes by him and basically demands them to tell where Taehyun is.

It wasn't a good idea, when he mulled it over inside his head, moments later. Anyone else wouldn't have taken Kai's lack of politeness so lightly. But it was just Yeonjun so the only thing Kai went through was embarrassment. _"You don't look that threatening, you know_? _More like a grumpy puppy."_

Kai still thinks the whole situation is ridiculous, but well, Yeonjun _did_ know who Taehyun was and even squeezed himself into their party for two. And from then on, Yeonjun was _everywhere_.

It makes Kai wonder, how many times do you see a person before they come into your life? How many times do you open the door for the love of your life? Or bump on your best friend?

Kai wants to keep thinking, reminiscing is nice, he has his own share of bad memories, sure, but they are drowned by the much bigger waves the good ones form. But he's content, he's tired, and he was right, the couch is the best nap spot.

Kai closes his eyes and never worries about monsters lurking under his bed.

…

When Kai wakes up, his head moved to a much warmer place. He looks up, finding Yeonjun already looking at him.

"Hyung, haven't you learned that it is creepy watching people sleep?" His voice comes more like a whine than a tease, but Yeonjun flicks him in the forehead anyway. "And you're being violent too."

"You deserved it," Yeonjun replies, rubbing the spot. Kai smiles and tries biting his finger. "Yah, if you're hungry, dinner is ready."

Kai blinks, "Already?"

"Yeah. But we'll have to heat the food," Yeonjun yawns middle sentence, picking up right from where he left. "It grew cold while you were sleeping."

It's nothing uncommon, Yeonjun usually prefers to wait for Kai to spring out of sleep by himself. He doesn't like waking people up. But here he is, probably just as tired as Kai, eyes bleary and tie unmade, but who is he prioritizing?

Sometimes it catches him by surprise, how he'll spend the rest of his life with Yeonjun.

"Marry me?"

"What?"

Maybe Kai has been too spoiled by Yeonjun's love. He doesn't know if this is a good reaction, but if he can't backtrack, he might as well spill all out now.

He sits up, so he's at eye level with Yeonjun. "You can say no. Too rash, right? It's just a proposal, hyung. It's for today, but it can be for tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and eternity if that's what you want. It just needs to be what _you_ want _."_

(Because what I want, I already have.)

Kai knows when Yeonjun is going to cry because his gaze gets unfocused and his bottom lip trembles. He rushes towards the other, pulling him into his arms.

With Yeonjun's face hidden against his chest, Kai can only watch his shoulders shake. "It's fine, love. Take your time."

Yeonjun is the other side of the coin, he is hard work tempered with love and sheer talent. He gives everything he has, does everything he can, holds the world with both hands and for all the love definitions Kai holds close to his heart, Yeonjun is the only one who keeps changing.

He is a home, he's the light that keeps the darkness away and he is the memories that remind Kai of who he is. He is who sits beside the definition of _lover._

Yeonjun pushes away from Kai, sniffing. "It's Monday, Kai. You could at least wait for Saturday. My face will be all blotchy tomorrow."

Kai doesn't have in him to tell Yeonjun his face is already blotchy, so he just smiles innocently. "I'll apply cream for you, hyung."

"What are your vows?" Yeonjun is beautiful, from the inside out.

"I'll love you till our forever ends." And after, after.

Yeonjun smiles. "I'll love you till you don't love me anymore."

"Forever, then?"

"Forever."

(They eat dinner on the floor that night. And Kai only receives meek kisses on the cheeks until he starts whining and threatens to change into his pajamas, just then, he's kissed the way he wants it. And tonight, tonight he is Mr. Brightside.)

**Author's Note:**

> funny fact: the puppy thing is based on a real story. the only difference is that in real life, the guy almost was beaten up. 
> 
> [ twt](https://twitter.com/joshujisss)


End file.
